La presa de un demonio
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Arthur gusta de caminar por la noche pero no se da cuenta de que un ser oscuro le observa detenidamente, este no puede aguantar más para tener ese delicioso cuerpo para sí mismo DevilUSxUK lemon *sé que el título no dice mucho así que ignórenlo por favor


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos mas la historia si es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Arthur Kirklant es un joven británico rubio de hermosos orbes tan verdes como esmeralda, piel blanca y unas peculiares cejas que no deben ser tocadas nunca. Él degustaba de dar paseos por la noche, se sentía tranquilo y relajado, como si estuviera alejado de todo por un momento, o eso creía el. Un demonio de hebras negruzcas como la noche y ojos azules como el cielo de un día despejado lo mirada detenidamente, su cola jugaba siempre con el viento y sus cuernos enroscados terminaban de afirmar su identidad.

Siempre le observaba cuando salía, vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos con sumo cuidado y nunca se perdía de nada. En fin, ya se estaba hartando de aguantar el no estar cerca de ese ser que le hacía perder la razón

-_como puedes ser tan delicioso? -_pensaba mirando al joven deteniendo su camino en medio de la nada para respirar el frío aire que corría en esa noche nublada-

Por un momento pareció que el rubio sintió su presencia puesto que se giro en su dirección algo curioso y confuso al mismo tiempo, tal fue el sonido de su alas aleteando fue lo que percibió

-_creo que te gusta provocarme, no? _

Sintió un pequeña corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo al verle de esa forma tan sumamente exquisito y vulnerable

-_creo que ya no puedo aguantarme las ganas Arthur_

Este sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo y después se sintió realmente débil. Al darse cuenta estaba en una habitación vacía y amueblada nada más que por una cama de sabanas blancas, junto a una gran ventana dejándose iluminar por la luna y su inmensa escolta en todo su reino negro.

-q-qué demonios es esto?! -logro gritar tartamudeando el joven-

-un cómodo lugar para nosotros dos -susurro sensual el demonio en el oído del humano-

-qué?! -se espanto dando un respingo alejándose de él-

-me llamo Alfed, grítalo cuando quieras ya sea en gemidos o rogándome por más -sonrió lascivamente con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos-

-aléjate! -gritó tratando de salir corriendo pero fue detenido por el fuerte brazo del más alto- n-no! Déjame! -forcejeaba inútilmente-

-no me apetece -le respondió mirándole fijamente-

El rubio entro en pánico, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando ambas manos fueran sujetas por las del otro siendo lanzado a la mullida cama bajo el cuerpo del ser oscuro el cual no perdió el tiempo y devoro con lujuria los labios del ojiverde el cual por más que protestaba más violencia recibía

-quiero tu cuerpo, así que por más que me grites no me voy a detener -le dijo serio y altivamente el mayor- además te va a gustar por lo que no hay de que preocuparse-

-que? ! No!... Suéltame!...ah~ -gimió al sentir caricias en su cuello bajando por su torso-

Este solamente se complacía. Pero era muy fuerte y salvaje, por lo que no dudo un segundo de dejar en ropa interior al inglés el cual estaba aterrado porque no solo sentía dolor al ser manoseado, besado a la fuerza y ser sostedido con agresividad; pero por alguna razón ese tipo sabía exactamente donde tocar, aparte del dolor, en el fondo le gustaba. Alfred tocaba y lamía cada parte del cuerpo del menor con devoción y hambre, sus pezones rozados fueron mordidos y jalados con brusquedad enrojeciendo mucho la zona y dándole espasmos al rubio que no paraba de dar jadeos y gemidos, muchos de ellos implorando que se detenga pero era inútil; el ser de alas uso su cola para rozar las piernas del británico de forma sensual, claro que en la punta era filosa y le causaba cortes sangrantes, sin embargo eso no era problema ya que, dejando mordidas y un rastro de saliba sobre moretones que hacia con su lengua y dientes bajo desde el níveo pecho hasta las piernas bebiendo el líquido carmesí y moviendo sus manos de arriba a bajo fuertemente

-ba-basta...ah~ por fa-vor...-el inglés rogaba con voz débil, sonrojado al recibir espasmos de placer que le hacían arquear la espalda-

-hmm...-suspiraba el demonio deleitándose con la dulce voz del rubio, en un abrir y serrar de ojos se dejó en ropa interior de igual manera-

Pero quería más, volvió a subir y mientras una mano sostenía las dos del humano, el demonio lamió lentamente las cejas del otro el cual gritó del placer apanas fueron tocadas, el otro se rió y siguió a pesar de que el cuerpo bajo suyo se retorcía sintiendo su temperatura aumentar de golpe, su mente quedó en blanco. La rodilla fuerte del azabache buscó la entrepierna del otro restregándola con fuerza

-agh! ...ah-ahh~...ah~ -gemía y gemía, a veces por dolor y otras por placer-

Eso impacientó al ojiceleste que con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de lo que quedaba de la ropa de ambos y abrió las piernas del británico enganchándolas en su cadera

-n-no...ah...no...agh~! -un largo quejido fuerte lleno de dolor salió de su boca al sentirse invadido por el demonio-

No espero nada y empezo a embestir fuertemente gimiendo con los quejidos del menor, esa tibia estrechez le fascinaba y le enloquecía queriendo llegar más al fondo. Por otro lado Arthur se sentía partir en dos arquando la espalda, aunque...si te acostumbras no es tan malo, detrás del dolor sintió placer, algunas gotas saladas salían de sus bellos orbes esmeraldas. Alfred lo notó y le tomó de las caderas a Arthur -claro que no le importó verlo llorar porque se sintió más caliente de lo que ya estaba- y las movió a su compás

-ah~...ah-ahh~ ah~!...aagnh~ -gemía fuertemente Arthur, dejó de dolerle, su sangre lubricó su entrada facilitando la entraba y salida del demonio-

-ghm...aghh~...hmm~ -Alfred no se quedaba atrás-

Sus cuerpos eran uno solo restregándose entre sí, una fina capa de sudor les cubría siendo iluminados por su cómplice lunar

-Al...Alfred~ ahh~...angh~ a-ah~!

-hmm...Arthur...ghm~

-Al-fred...ahh~ m-más...ah~

-claro

Salió de su interior y le besó fogosamente explorando su boca con desesperación saboreando y mordiendo su labio inferior. Luego lo giró para que quedara boca abajo y jaló su cadera hacia su entrepierna entrando violentamente en una sola embestida sacándole un largo gemido de dolor y placer al humano. Llegando más profundo ambos gritaban enloquecidos, las alas negras de aquel ser se agitaban cada vez más a causa de la excitación.

Los brazos del británico estaban doblados a causa del peso y del delirio, las garras del azabache se clavaban en su abdomen y espalda al sostenerlo y acercarlo más a él. Un grito en especial le llamó la atención y le hizo desesperar arremetiendo mucho más fuerte en el mismo lugar provocándole gritos llenos de lujuria y pasión

-ah~ a-ah~! ghm~ ahh~ Alfred~…ahh~ y-ya no…ah~ ah~ aguan-to ahgm~! –la presión bajo su vientre aumentaba-

-ghm~ ahh~…ya casi…hmm

Entonces Arthur llegó al orgasmo liberándose en las sábanas y un par de segundos después por la contracción muscular hizo que Alfred llenara con su esencia el interior del humano, salió bruscamente dejándole caer exhausto en la cama mientras permanecía de rodillas con las manos a los lados de la cabeza del británico, ambos jadeaban recuperándose y regresando a su temperatura.

Arthur se había relajado bastante, Alfred le miraba detenidamente el perfil que dejaba ver

-te amo…-le dijo así de simple el ojiceleste-

-no es posible –le respondió seco el otro-

-eres astuto –el rubio frunció el seño-

-por qué…? Acaso no hay demonios con los que puedas tener sexo?

-no es lo mismo, -sonrió de lado- eres más delicioso que eso

-asqueroso pervertido! –se incorporó a medias para darle la cara- los humanos no somos juguetes!

-no dije eso, pero a decir verdad me atraes

-basta! Sé que me has estado mirando desde hace mucho, bloody hell! Eres un fucking acosador!

-si lo sabías, por qué no hiciste nada al respecto?

-es porque me acabo de dar cuenta idiota

-en serio?, cuando te toqué la clavícula o tus lindas cejas? –preguntó lascivo-

-maldito! –se enrojeció- cómo demonios puedes saber dónde tocar?!

Se acercó a su rostro mirándole orgulloso con una sonrisa orgullosa

-soy un demonio, puedo saberlo con sólo la manera en que te mueves o te comportas con otros

-eres asqueroso –espetó enojado mirándole fijamente a los ojos-

-pero eso hace rato no te molestaba cuando te hacía gritar –descarado como él sólo-

-te odio maldito bastardo! –le gritó furioso en la cara, no le gustaba para nada que le trataran de esa forma-

-como quieras –le dijo frunciendo el seño chasqueó los dedos para que su poder los volviera a vestir-

Arthur trató de levantarse pero el dolor en su parte trasera y el resto de su cuerpo le hicieron tambalearse hasta caer, se quedó mirando fijo el suelo, su orgullo estaba quebrado; no sólo había tenido su primera vez con un demonio –claro que quería que fuera con la persona indicada no con un ente- sino que la manera en que este le trató le molestaba y en el fondo le dolía, creyó que su cuerpo solamente experimentó placer en el acto, se equivocó. Odiaba ser tan débil en los sentimientos y sus lagrimales le comenzaban a jugar sucio

-no entiendo qué diablos te pasa –dijo Alfred acercándose a él colocándose de cuclillas-

-claro que no! –se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos- eres un jodido demonio por supuesto que no vas a entender a un humano! –evitaba a toda costa los sollozos, qué patético-

-Arthur…si no lo hiciera no estaría aquí y ya me hubiera ido al inframundo –le dijo serio posando una mano en su cabeza-

-mentira! Fucking bastard! Que demonios me hiciste?! No puedo sentir esto! No es normal! –estaba confuso y sus manos insistían en ocultar su cara-

-qué cosa? Solamente te hice el amor

-no! Prácticamente me violaste! Además de que no es posible que…! Por qué estoy molesto de que sólo quieras complacerte de mí?! No puedo querer otra cosa más que matarte! –bajó las manos posándolas desinteresado en el suelo mirando siempre abajo soltando una que otra lágrima- qué demonios es todo esto…?

-somos compatibles, eso es lo que sucede, me atrae tu cuerpo y a ti te atrae mi ser

-es que…somos…n-no… -levantó su mirada buscando respuesta-

-a pesar de que somos hombres y que no somos de la misma especie sí es posible que generes eso, al menos para ti es más fácil sentirlo fluir, yo apenas voy por la mitad del proceso y me desespera –le miraba tranquilo a los ojos, un cielo despejado con el pasto brillante, era cierto, a los demonios les cuesta sentir más que atracción física y en verdad a ese le molestaba eso-

-acaso tú no…?

-no del todo…-se acercó a besar las pequeñas lágrimas que lograron escapársele al menor, luego yendo a su boca para jugar con su lengua y explorando su cavidad bucal mientras le sostenía de las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados suavemente-

Se separaron

-ya no deberíamos seguir aquí –mencionó el demonio y en un parpadeo volvieron al callejón, en la misma posición, donde antes se encontraba el británico-

-te vas? –preguntó algo abrumado el joven-

-aguantarías estar ahí? No sé que te diga mi jefe para que te deje quedarte

-pues…-desvió la mirada, algo avergonzado, en realidad no dejaba nada importante atrás- s-solo…sólo si no me abandonas –dijo apenado-

No dijo nada, en cambio le abrazó y detrás se formó una pequeña puerta de fuego oscuro. El azabache lo cargó para entrar en ella desapareciendo esta del lugar, entraron a un lugar el cual no era la tierra en sí, el rubio se aferró a su cuello y recostó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor

-te… amo –la sonrisa de Alfred al escuchar a Arthur era de satisfacción-

Ahora habría una nueva pareja formada por un Demonio y un Humano, por supuesto era por amor.

* * *

la sonrisa fue que por fin Alfred pudo estar con Arthur al ser correspondido

Y volví con USUK, me hacía falta escribir sobre estos dos, aunque aquí sea otro Alfred :P por cierto no le hagan mucho caso al título que yo sé que no tiene nada que ver

espero les haya gustado y me digan como quedó -estaría agradecida de recibir opiniones XD -

NOTA: esta semana nada más publicaré algunos one shots, así que quien esté leyendo mis fics en proceso tendrán que esperar hasta la próxima semana para sus capítulos

hasta la próxima :D


End file.
